When the Rum Isn't Gone
by Nuriko no Mikos
Summary: S-L-A-S-H. Will has a drink in a pub and finds that it will change his life. [JackWill]
1. Chapter I

**Notes:** I've got this image in my mind of Jack going around with an almost-empty bottle of rum singing La Bamba at the top of his lungs - Yo no soy marinero! Yo no soy marinero, soy capitan, soy capitan, soy capitan! (Translated: I'm not a sailor! I'm not a sailor, I'm the captain, I'm the captain, I'm the captain!) So, if this fic isn't great... it was under this influence of Jack's singing. Oh yeah, and this fic'll be about three to four chapters long.  
  
**Warnings: **Nothing so far, but in later chapters, there will be SLASH. Jack/Will slash! Slashy slash! Beware of the slasherific slashiness!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Pirates of the Caribbean and all characters within belong to Disney, which, along with Hershey, will soon take over the world. Have a nice day!  
  
This fanfic is dedicated to my cat, Rosella, because she's the prettiest, nicest, sweetest cat in the world and I love her to death and wouldn't trade her for a million dollars! *pets*  
  
~*~  
  
Will Turner was surprised to find himself in a pub.   
  
He was even more surprised to find himself sitting down and calling over the bartender. He was utterly shocked to hear his own voice - Rum. Lots of rum, - and truly flabbergasted to find that there was money in his hand... and then, that there wasn't. However, he was quite pleased when the bartender set a bottle down in front of him that looked quite promising.  
  
He uncorked it, took a long swig and grimaced.  
  
Ye don't look like you're enjoying that much, lad, remarked the man he had sat next to. He was a gruff, bearded man, somewhat past his prime.  
  
Will shrugged. It's rather strong. He took another sip.  
  
Well, that would be the point, now wouldn't it? The man watched Will drink for a bit, then cut in again.   
  
May I ask why you're drinking it if'n ye don't like it?  
  
Will shrugged again. In memory. The stranger didn't seem to understand. There was someone I knew once who made me an offer that I refused, and now I wish I hadn't. So I'm drinking rum. Remembering him. The man's eyes clouded over.   
  
I know all about regret, son. S why I'm here in the first place.   
  
Will looked at him, but he didn't go on, so the blacksmith turned his attentions back to the bottle of rum. He took another sip and grimaced again. Then another sip, and another.  
  
It's like this, he burst out suddenly. It's like this. This man has done the worst possible thing he could have done for me. He's shown me another life, a wonderful, exciting, dangerous life. And then he wants me to come back with him, but I don't, I stay, and it's a stupid choice, so I'm stuck in a pub that I didn't know existed drinking something I don't even like.  
  
The man looked faintly startled, then turned at him, clearly confused.   
  
An' why on this earth would ye turn down an offer like that? he demanded, sounding truly amazing at the stupidity of Will's decision.  
  
It was Will's turn to be surprised.  
  
I told you before, boy, I know a thing or two about regret.  
  
Will took another long swig of rum before answering.   
  
I had... there was... a woman. Elizabeth. I thought that... that it would be all right, as long as she still loved me. Thought I wouldn't miss it. But... it didn't work out between us. He glanced at the stranger, who was waiting for him to continue. I don't really want to talk about it.  
  
The man nodded. I understand, lad.  
  
Will gave a short laugh. Does that mean I don't get to hear why you know so much about regret?  
  
That it does, mate, the stranger said smoothly, not missing a beat.  
  
The bottle of rum was about halfway gone.  
  
Will mused.  
  
They were both silent for a moment before the man called over the bartender and ordered his own bottle of rum. Then -   
  
Tell me boy, I'm curious, the man began. What exactly was this new life that ye turned down to be with your strumpet? Wouldn't be the sea, by any chance?  
  
Will blinked in surprise. Actually, yes, it would be. My friend captains... a ship. Why?  
  
I've been on the water before, lad. Addictive, it is. The bearded man sighed, almost wistfully. Wish I'd never... He paused. Left. Wish I'd never left.  
  
Me neither, Will said in a voice overflowing with misery. He downed the last of his bottle. What's your name, anyhow?  
  
The man held out his hand. Bill. Bill Turner, but ye can call me Bootstrap.  
  
The empty bottle of rum slipped out of Will's hand and shattered on the pub floor.  
  
~*~  
  
All flames will be picked apart, MSTed and slapped up next chapter for a laugh. Constructive criticism is welcome, however.  
  
**Important note: The second chapter is already written, but it may prove impossible to post, because Fanfiction.net is being super-screwy and it now tells me that I have written no fanfics, so can therefore not update them. After the initial sobbing and screams of NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! I have resigned myself, and will just tell you about it.**


	2. Chapter II

**Notes:** Whoo! It's letting me update! I still can't even think about all the fanfics I've lost, so I'm concentrating on this. Latest odd mental image of Jack singing? _Jack: *sings* Oh, I just can't WAIT to be Captain!_ Of course, this brings up Jack as a lion... and he already has a mane... *sees people staring* ......Rayando el sol!   
  
**Warnings:** In this chapter is when the SLASH starts. Repeat: SLASH in this chapter. SLASH - it could be an acronym for something. Like, Sorta Lucky Atypical Singing Harps. Well, there's none of them in this chapter, but there is SLASH. Slashily slashering slash! *likes making up odd words around the root word * If you are offended by SLASH and haven't already left, leave now.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, come on. If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, the deleted scenes on the DVD would include the one in which Jack gets drunk and does a striptease, and the part after Elizabeth kisses Will, where he pulls away from her telling her that she's got it all wrong, jumps into the ocean and sails away with his love.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend Emilic, who I miss ever so very very much.  
  
~*~  
  
Will! You'll never guess what I've got for you, luv, Captain Jack Sparrow declared, swinging flamboyantly into the stool next to Will and setting down a large box that had some rather suspicious-looking holes in it. He turned breezily toward the boy with a grin, his eyes widening in surprise as he glimpsed the man sitting next to him. There was silence for a few nanoseconds.  
  
That's interesting, he said, letting out a breath.  
  
The bearded man -- no, _Bootstrap Bill_ -- sprang to his feet and held out his hand, which Jack shook, looking surprised but pleased.  
  
Bootstrap! Long time, no see! It was amazing how, even now, Jack's golden teeth managed to catch the light and glitter. I mean, really, long time! Great to see you again, mate! He held up his index finger. One question, though.  
  
c Will's voice cut in hoarsely. How? How are you alive? They threw you overboard! They -- he struggled to keep his voice steady -- laughed about it, gloated over it! How can you be alive?  
  
Bill turned towards the shocked youth, away from Jack. Well, I was immortal, now wasn't I? If ye work on a knot tying a cannon to yer bootstraps for a few years, it eventually comes loose. He peered at Will more closely. Who are ye, anyway, lad, to know so much?  
  
Jack opened his mouth, looked at Will, and shut it. Will continued to stare intensely at Bill.  
  
I'm... my name is... Will, he began, quietly, but steadily. William Turner. Named after my father, who was a pirate. On the Black Pearl. You wouldn't know of him, by any chance, would you? His eyes were guarded, but moist.  
  
Strangely, the old pirate didn't seem surprised, but his expression softened noticeably. Why, yes, he said, staring just as intensely, yes, I think I might've heard a thing or two about a pirate such as that.  
  
There was a lapse in conversation as both William Turners, the young and the old, drank in each other's features. It was an awkward silence for Captain Sparrow, who felt he was a bit of a fifth wheel.  
  
Look, luvs, he cut in, picking up his box, I'll just be going now, savvy?  
  
Will seemed to be lit from within as he turned to his old friend. Without showing me what you've got for me? Not like you, Jack, he commented, smiling broadly.  
  
Ah. Yes. The renowned captain of the fastest ship on the Caribbean seemed slightly uncomfortable. That. Well, I'll just drop t off at the blacksmith's. He paused. You do live above the blacksmith's, right?  
  
Will said, not seeming the slightest bit wistful. Can't I come with you? It's been a while, and there's something I need to talk with you about.  
  
Ah, well, it has been a while, hasn't it? Jack fingered a dreadlock. All right, mate.  
  
Will looked over at Bootstrap Bill, and his smile grew wider as he memorized his face once again. Would you like to come... He hesitated. Then -   
  
Bootstrap Bill's face held a rare look of happiness. he said contentedly, I'd just be in the way, lad.  
  
Will's smile faltered. He looked worried. Will you still... I mean, where can I find...  
  
I'll stick around, son, Bill said softly, touching Will's shoulder. The latter closed his eyes, then nodded.  
  
Right. I do need to talk to Jack.  
  
The two companions were just leaving when Bill called after them.  
  
Which ship you captaining, Sparrow?  
  
The seaman in question whirled around, grinning like a Jack-o'-Lantern. _The Black Pearl!_ he hollered, with feeling. He almost laughed out loud at the shocked expression on Bill's rough face.  
  
~*~  
  
All right, mate, Jack said, setting the box down on Will's bed. Ready for the grand revelation?  
  
Ready as I'll ever be for a present from you, Will said, only half-kidding.  
  
Jack whipped the cover off the box and drew out a cage with a drab-colored bird inside. It's a sparrow! he said brightly. Now you'll never need miss me again, eh?  
  
Will groaned. Brilliant. Just brilliant. It's what I always wanted.  
  
Jack nodded knowingly. Thought so. Then -  
  
What is it you wanted to talk to me about? Jack asked conversationally, making himself comfortable on Will's armchair and using WIll's end table as a footrest. Will himself sat on the end of his bed, sinking slowly into the mattress.  
  
Will took a deep breath, then let it out. Do you remember, years ago, when you asked me if I wanted to sail with you on the Black Pearl? Jack nodded. Does the offer still stand?  
  
Finally come around to the sea, have you? Jack said in an amused tone. Of course it does. But what about your lovely damsel? It was meant in jest, but Will's face darkened all the same.  
  
I haven't seen Elizabeth for seven months, Jack. Not since she married the Commodore.  
  
Jack seemed at a loss for an answer, something that Will had never seen before.  
  
Oh. I... Sorry, mate. He fidgeted a bit. Are you... all right?  
  
Well, as you saw, I've started to appreciate rum more, Will said wryly. He shut his eyes, something he found was always useful for blocking out the world. It was her father. I wasn't... I wasn't suitable for her, and she had already promised herself. The engagement had been made public. It was too late to cancel it. I still thought it would be all right, though, because... she still loved me.  
  
He opened his eyes, but kept them aimed at his hands. Then, after a while, she just stopped noticing me. I'd come to deliver a sword, and she'd be polite, but disinterested. When I came to her wedding, she never looked my way at all. I haven't seen her since.  
  
I'm terribly sorry, Jack said quietly, coming across the tiny room to sit next to him on the bed. He took the sparrow and placed his birdcage on the floor, out of the way of his feet. At least she's safe, right?  
  
Will said, with confidence so abrupt that it was obviously a facade. Jack let it go, because Will was clearly trying his best not to bring Jack down with him. At least she's safe.  
  
Jack picked up the birdcage again and stuck his finger in. The sparrow chewed determinedly away at it.  
  
What have you been up to? Will addressed him.   
  
Jack shrugged. Piracy. Rum. The usual. He cocked his head to one side. It's actually funny the looks you can get when you tell people you're in town to get some rations for your ship, the Black Pearl. Will laughed.  
  
It's a shame really, he said wistfully. Elizabeth, the old Elizabeth, would've loved to see you again. She would've loved -- he smiled broadly -- loved to meet my father. The way that Will said made Jack imagine it was surrounded by rays of golden light and sounds of laughter. Along with angels playing fanfares and dancing flowers.  
  
Yes, I'm sure she would've, Jack said, a bit impatiently. Look, Will, my crew is waiting, so if you want to come with me, you better start getting things together.  
  
Right, I'm sorry, Will started, standing up.  
  
We'll try and see if we can get your father to come, too, Jack said, correctly interpreting his companion's hesitation. His voice hadn't regained the same lighthearted quality it had earlier.  
  
Thank you so much, Jack, Will said, relieved.  
  
Ah, it's nothing. What are friends for? Once again, Will didn't pick up the trace of bitterness.  
  
Well, thank you, anyway, Captain. Your ship has been all I've been able to think about, since Elizabeth... He broke off, partly from grief, partly from shock at the look on Jack's face as he stood up. Jack, what...  
  
Can you shut up about Elizabeth for one blasted second?! Jack yelled.  
  
Suddenly, Jack's lips were against his and he was kissing him, passionately, desperately.  
  
Have you ever thought, have you ever _bloody_ thought, that maybe, just bloody _maybe_, you're not the only one in love with someone else they bloody well can't have?  
  
He turned and stormed down the stairs. Will heard the sound of the door latching on his way out.  
  
He stood there in silence, staring.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry Christmas, all, and we'll wish Jack and Will a Merry Christmas too, if they ever get together! ^_~. One more chapter, folks!


	3. Chapter III

**Notes: **Right now I feel a bit like I imagine the reader does - I really want to know what's going to happen next, and I can't wait to read it! Unfortunately, I've got to actually write it first. Damn.   
  
This is my absolute favorite chapter, though.**  
  
Disclaimer: **Today, while Christmas shopping, I walked into the Disney store and informed them that I would like to buy Pirates of the Caribbean. They directed me to a store that sold DVDs. No, I said, I'd like to buy the rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. That was when the security guards threw me out in the street...  
  
**Warnings:** For the blinking last time - SLASH! Don't think there's anything else. Uh, rum. Don't drink alcohol, children!  
  
~*~  
  
_What did he mean_? Will ran through the streets, still confused, still unsure of what he meant to do. _What did he bloody mean?_  
  
Of course, he knew exactly what Jack had meant.   
  
He couldn't really have said that, could he? No. Jack wasn't like that. Was he? Of course he wasn't! Jack had probably been through every whore in Tortuga, and most of the whores in the rest of the world too. And yet...  
  
_He could still feel Jack's mouth on his, Jack's chapped lips pressed against his soft ones, Jack's warm body, nearly trembling with his passion, and it felt like the world --  
  
_No. He stopped short, squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as he could, trying to get rid of the sensation, but it didn't stop the memory from playing itself again and again.  
  
That was the worst part. He could still feel it.  
  
He started running again, still not sure where he was going. It didn't matter. He was running away from what he had to face.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack sat down on his cot. He uncorked a bottle of rum and poured some into his mouth, savoring the taste as it trickled down his thrroat. He suddenly wanted to scream, so instead he picked up his hat and flung it. It hit the wall of the cabin with a dull thump, then bounced back and landed at his feet. He picked it up and threw it at the wall again.  
  
He was furious with himself. How could he have been so stupid?  
  
He tried to tell himself that it didn't matter, that he'd be back at sea in a couple of days anyway.   
  
That was the reason he was so furious, though. It did matter. Will was the only one who actually _mattered_. And now Will knew that, and Jack hated how it made him feel. So unprotected. With a word, Will could crush him or delight him, and Jack had a feeling that he would be crushed.  
  
He had never felt like this about any of the whores he'd been with. Couldn't Will see that the only reason he'd slept with so many was simply because they _didn't_ matter? You could just have a grand time for one night, leave, and they wouldn't think any worse of you. They didn't expect love, didn't expect devotion. They certainly didn't expect loyalty. You couldn't do that with someone like Will -- someone like Will had morals.  
  
And, in a twisted sort of way, the thing he loved the most about Will was that he wasn't a whore. He wasn't easy. He did have morals. Standards.  
  
The thing was, Jack didn't think he could live up to the sort of standards that Will imposed.  
  
~*~  
  
This time around, it wasn't such a surprise to find himself in front of the pub. Will, however, didn't go in. He just stood by the door catching his breath and wondering what on earth was going to happen next.  
  
He rather thought that he wouldn't like to live on Earth, that he'd like to be a spectator. He could just watch mankind and hope that they could solve all of their problems, but never get involved in them. When they fought, he could pick sides and cheer for them, and when something like this happened, he would, of course, know exactly what to do, because it wasn't happening to him.  
  
Someone placed a hand on his shoulder, and he started at the physical contact. He turned around. It was Bootstrap Bill.  
  
All right, son? he asked, looking at him worriedly. Ye've been standing there for a while.  
  
Will didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure he could talk. He thought that he might need to train a parrot to talk for him, like Mr. Cotton.  
  
Apparently not, Bill concluded, after watching Will struggle to speak.  
  
He found his voice. Have you ever... No, that wasn't how to put it. What would you do if you found out that someone was... He swallowed. In love with you, and you didn't know it, and now you think that they're probably never going to speak to you again, now that you know how they feel?  
  
Bill raised his thick eyebrows.   
  
Well, lad, he began, it's not the easiest of situations. I suppose what ye be needing to do is just... He paused. Just find out how you feel, and act on it. Follow yer heart, so to speak.  
  
Will didn't look very convinced.  
  
If ye feel like ye should be with the person, or if ye feel ye should just leave them alone... Act on yer instincts, as it were.  
  
Will nodded, his face clearing. Thank you, he said quietly, and wrapped his arms around the larger man.  
  
Bill looked startled for a fraction of a second before embracing his son.  
  
Will suddenly turned away and raced towards the harbour where the Black Pearl was docked.  
  
~*~  
  
He knocked furiously on the door to Jack's quarters.  
  
The door opened and Jack was there, not looking nearly as uncertain as Will was.  
  
he declared breathlessly. Jack looked him up and down.  
  
What did you do, lad, run the whole way here? The embarrassed look on Will's face at least earned a wide grin from Captain Sparrow. He waved it aside.  
  
Jack, listen to me, he continued, desperately trying to talk without taking deep breaths. Jack, I was just being stupid about Elizabeth. It was a long time ago, and I should truly be over it by now, so I'm sorry...   
  
He paused. Jack still wasn't saying anything. I'm sorry, and I... No matter how many times he rehearsed this part, he hadn't expected it to be quite so hard to say. He hadn't counted on Jack _looking_ at him like that, with those deep, brown eyes... He shut his own eyes, and could still feel Jack's burning through his eyelids.   
  
Well. Maybe Elizabeth isn't the only one that I can love.  
  
He opened his eyes anxiously, trying to read Jack's expression. A smile tweaked at the captain's lips.  
  
Will, lad, he started, his voice holding hidden amusement. You _are_ a eunuch.  
  
I... _what?_ Will stared.  
  
Just kidding, Jack said, grinning again. Welcome to the Caribbean, luv.  
  
~*~  
  
**Epilogue:**  
  
_The Black Pearl cut smoothly through the water, never making a sound, as was her way.  
  
Will stood on the deck, looking at Jack's silhouette, outlined by the setting sun. His dreadlocks flew every which way.  
  
Well, lad, his father said, coming up behind him. Miss the land yet?  
  
Will silently shook his head.  
  
No more regrets?  
  
No more, he said softly. He walked over to Jack, at the ship's wheel.  
  
How much longer until we reach the port? he asked the captain. Jack shrugged.  
  
If the wind continues like this, I'd say two or three days, he explained, making a vague hand gesture.  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
I love you.  
  
Love you too, Will.  
  
They kissed, and for a moment the horizon was just a step closer.  
  
_~*~  
  
Please remain seated until the ride comes to a complete stop, we are not responsible for lost items, and feel free to leave a review on your way out!


End file.
